Moments of Happiness
by Cheese Processor
Summary: Mistoffelees trys to find the meaning of happiness in hopes of rebirth, only pairing so far is VictoriaxPlato um... the rating went up to M cuz of chapter 3 hehehe
1. A New Day

Okay this is my second fanfic, and my first CATS fanfic so I'm excited, this story is mainly about Mistoffelees/Quaxo, and this follows theory that Misto and Quaxo are the same cat so you know, also I'm going with Misto and Victoria being siblings not mates, lastly, it will mainly resemble the movie, because it's the only thing I've seen, but I've done research on the stage show

Disclaimer: I don't own CATS, though I wish I did, or atleast Misto

* * *

A new day had begun, and the young tuxedo cat with glittering fur watched as his beautiful, white sister walked off with her new mate. "Goodnight Victoria, Plato," Mistoffelees called as the two walked into Plato's den, a multitude of cardboard boxes. Victoria turned around and smiled before disappearing into the darkness of the box. The rest of the Jellicles had also dispersed for the night. The kittens had followed Tugger as him and Bombalurina went to talk about their possible relationship. The other toms and queens had gone to their dens or owners to rest and Munkustrap was taking Old Deuteronomy back to his master's house. Mistoffelees stared up at the Jellicle Moon, thinking about Grizabella and how he was happy the older cats had finally lost their hate, or jealousy, or whatever it was, of her.

"Well I guess it's time to give Mistoffelees a break," the tux said. He closed his eyes and his body began to shine brightly. When the light emanating from his body dimmed, his fur was no longer glittering and he was back to his normal, mildly magical self Quaxo. The little cat yawned a great yawn and looked back to the Jellicle Moon, "I wonder if I will one day be as lucky as Grizabella. I so wish to visit the Heaviside Layer. But I doubt I will ever do anything great enough to deserve rebirth."

"Hey Misto… or should I say Quaxo."

"Huh! What?" Quaxo said being brought back to reality. He looked down from the moon to see the silver and black Munkustrap standing in front of him.

"I was just saying I noticed you've changed back to Quaxo. I was kinda hoping for a personal magic show," Munkustrap smiled. "You looked like you were deep in thought, sorry if I interrupted something."

"Oh! No, it's nothing, just thinking about Grizabella, and how I was happy you older cats finally accepted her."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Not really, more like a small jab at your conscience," Quaxo smirked.

"Haha, very funny. Instead of a magic show I get a comedy routine," Munkustrap said, softly batting Quaxo on the ear. Quaxo then batted him back on the nose. Soon enough the two had gotten into a playful wrestling match. It of course ended with Munkustrap over powering the much smaller Quaxo. "Gotcha. See if you had stayed as Misto maybe you could have beaten me."

"Yah yah. Now would you mind getting off of me, Munku."

"Oh yah, sorry," Munkustrap laughed.

"So, what ever happened to her?" Quaxo shyly asked.

"Who her?"

"Grizabella. I'm not old enough to know why everyone calls her the Glamour Cat."

"Oh well, back when she was truly a glamour cat, I was younger than you. She was the most popular cat in the tribe. She had everything a Jellicle wishes for. She was as beautiful as Deme or Bomba. She could dance as well as you and Victoria. And her voice rivaled that of the young Jemima. She was a true triple threat. She was the Glamour Cat."

"So what happened to her?"

"Well one day, a few months after you and the other kittens were born, her looks began to fade. And she could no longer dance as she once could. The only thing she had left was her beautiful singing voice. She knew that with these things gone she would start losing her popularity. But for her, a glamour cat, her status was everything. So one day she just left the tribe. We heard stories of her, but she never came back. I don't think any of us had seen her for three years, until last night. And Quaxo, you must understand, we 'older' cats didn't shun her because of her aging. It was because she walked out on the tribe."

"Yah, I guess I understand, but couldn't you have just forgiven her."

"Quaxo, she disappeared for three years, and then all of sudden she comes back on the day of the Jellicle Ball expecting to be reborn. I'd say we deserved to be a little angry at her."

"Hm… your right Munku, I just felt so bad for her. Having no one that seemed to care about her," Quaxo said, looking down at his paws.

"Is something the matter?" Munkustrap asked, realizing something else was on Quaxo's mind.

"No, not really, I was just wondering what great thing she did to be able to go to Heaviside, and if I will ever be able to do something as great," Quaxo answered, looking up from his paws to see a comforting expression on Munkustrap's face.

"Well Quaxo my friend, it's not like she did some great charity, or performed a spectacular feat. For a cat to be reborn, they must understand the meaning of true happiness. And I must say, you are one of the happiest and most optimistic cats I've ever had the pleasure to know. If anyone was going to find true happiness, it will be you," he answered, patting Quaxo on the back.

"Thanks Munkustrap, you're a true friend."

"I know," Munkustrap grinned. The two stared at each other for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. The laughing soon turned into a friendly hug. "Well Quaxo, I'm bushed, these Jellicle Balls really get you dog-tired, or should I say cat-tired. I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Okay then, I'll see you later."

"Don't stay out here to long, you need your rest after all that dancing and magic."

"Okay okay, you're as bad as Jenny. I'll get to bed soon." Quaxo waved goodbye and then looked at his pipe. "I'm not ready to sleep yet," the young cat thought to himself. Again Quaxo began to gaze at the moon, however it had started to fade as the light of dawn increased. Just then a streetlamp close to the junkyard flickered out. "A streetlamp dies, another night is over, another day is dawning," Quaxo sang, as he remembered the words he had used to encourage Grizabella. As he stared at what was left of the Jellicle Moon, a beam of sunlight hit his paw. "Sunlight, through the trees in summer, endless masquerading, like a flower as the dawn is breaking, the memory is fading." He thought of how beautiful Jemima had sung when she too helped give confidence to the fallen cat. "Will I ever really understand happiness? I always act cheerful, but deep down I feel like something is missing. Will I ever really comprehend the 'moments of happiness'?"

* * *

Um... if you're wondering where the thing about Misto/Quaxo singing the one part of Memory, in the original London production, I believe it was, and in some other smaller productions, Misto sings more, one of those things being the one part of memory, also if you watch the movie (remember i'm going by the movie) when Grizabella first appears Misto seems to want to greet her but Munkustrap stops him, that's why I decided he like her

p.s. review plz,I can take criticism

p.s.s. I'm not sure how long it will for me to write next chapter, but I've been attacked by many plot bunnies so it should not be to long


	2. Sunrise

Yay chapter 2, woohoo, thanks to everyone who already reviewed. I've never had so many reviews, and so quickly, I promise this chapter gets a bit more exciting than the last

Disclaimer: of course I don't own CATS, do I really have to do this everytime

* * *

The bright sunlight crept softly into Plato's den and onto Victoria. The pure white cat awakened to find the den empty. She figured that Plato had gone out to fetch food for her. "I could really go for one of Jenny's mouse cakes," she grinned. Victoria stalked over to Plato's mirror, which was actually a piece of a much bigger human mirror. She licked her paw and began to groom herself. Like most of the queens she took much pride in her appearance. She was especially proud of the purity of her coat, though she did have small patches of black on the tips of her ears. But she was still very proud of the black on her ears, because it was a way of connecting her to her brother.

"Hey, Victoria, are you in there Vicky?" called a female's voice. Victoria recognized it to be Jemima's. As Victoria turned away from the door she saw Jemima walking into the den. "So, you stayed with Plato last night," the multi-colored tabby grinned.

"Yes, and all we did was sleep," Victoria scoffed. "Now was there something you wanted Jem?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know, your brothers laying out on the old tire in the middle of the junkyard. And he's making quite a spectacle."

"What's there to be a spectacle about? He's just sleeping?" Victoria was confused by Jemima's worry.

"Well he's tossing around furiously, and he has his claws bared for some reason. It's making it quite difficult for Munku and Tugger to awaken him. Some of the cats think he's having a nightmare. But it must be some nightmare for him to be that worked up."

"Do you think something could be wrong with him, like he's sick? Quaxo's not known for doing anything furiously, let alone sleeping."

"I'm not sure but you should probably come and take a look."

"Okay." Victoria quickly finished fussing with her fur.

"Come on, Come on!" Jemima rushed.

On their way to the junkyard they ran into Plato. He was carrying a handful of Jennyanydots's mousecakes. "Where are you two off to," he inquired from behind the pile of cake.

"Oh, mousecakes, my favorite," Victoria squealed.

"Um… Vicky, remember, Quaxo," Jemima said prodding Victoria on the shoulder.

"Quaxo! Is something wrong with him," a shocked Plato asked.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing serious, but Jemima and I were on our way to check on him." Victoria gave a convincing smile to try and help allay Plato's worry. But Victoria was truly very worried about her brother; she had a horrible feeling that things were not all right.

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping on the old tire."

"Well, let me run these cakes to the den, and I'll meet up with you."

"Okay, Plato," Victoria unconsciously smiled as Plato ran into the distance.

"Okay, Plaaatooo," Jemima teased, noticing the smile.

"Oh shut up," Victoria blurted.

Plato had caught up with the two kittens by the time they made it to the tire. There was a large crowd of Jellicles surrounding the tire. They were whispering about Quaxo, and his sleeping fits. "All right, one side guys, sister coming through, make way," Jemima yelled, pushing Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer out of the way.

"Hey, what was that for?" Mungojerrie demanded.

"Yah, even we ain't that rude," Rumpleteazer added.

"I do believe Vicky has a right to be close to her brother in his time of need," Jemima answered authoritatively.

"Jem, cut the melodramatics, you make it sound like Quaxo is dying," Victoria scolded.

As the cats parted for Victoria she made her way to the tire where Munkustrap and the Rum Tum Tugger were trying to awaken Quaxo. When they noticed her they stopped their attempts and allowed her to get close to her brother.

"Quaxo, Quaxo, it's me Victoria, please wake up," she said softly. Her voice seemed to calm the sleeping tom, but he still did not awaken. Victoria reached down to touch Quaxo and as she did she heard a slight mumble. "Huh? Did you say something Quaxo?"

"He-lp me…" he said faintly.

"What was that?" Tugger asked.

"I think he said help me. But what could be wrong? I don't know what to do." Victoria began to get very flustered. Plato walked up to her and began to caress her.

"It's okay Victoria, we're gonna figure this out, don't worry," Plato consoled.

"Help me, Victoria," Quaxo murmured again, but slightly more clearly this time.

"I don't know what to do Quaxo, tell me what to do." By now the white kitten was crying uncontrollably. She crawled over to Quaxo and picked him up gently and began to hug him tightly. "Oh please wake up, please."

"It's okay Vicky, everything's okay," a voice said.

"No it's not Plato, would you quit saying that!"

"Um… that wasn't me."

"What!" Victoria looked down to see her brother smiling weakly up at her. "Quaxo! You're awake." She began to squeeze him tightly.

"Ah, Vicky, to tight."

"Yah Vicky, you don't want to kill him after all that," Jemima laughed. Victoria turned around and shot her and angry glare. "Sorry, sorry."

"Well Quaxo, old buddy, it's good to see you're finally awake," Munkustrap said, helping the drowsy tom stand up.

"Okay nothing to see here, nothing to see here," Tugger commanded, signaling the horde of cats to go about there day.

"You all right now, Quaxo?" Plato asked.

"Yah, you looked to be in pretty bad shape," Jemima added.

"Was I really that bad?"

"Well little buddy, you had even me, the Rum Tum Tugger worried."

"Oh, I'm sorry for worrying everyone."

"No Quaxo, there's nothing to be sorry for, we're just glad your okay." Victoria smiled and gave him another hug.

"Were you having some kind of nightmare? You had an expression of fear on your face," Jemima said.

"Yah, and you had your claws bared," Tugger complained, licking a scratch on his arm.

"Did I do that? I'm so sorry Tug. And yes, I was having a nightmare." As Quaxo answered a look of fear came over him.

"Is everything alright Quaxo? Your face, if possible, looks paler than usual."

"Yah, everything's fine Munku, no need to worry."

"Okay, well if everyone's good now, I have a ton of Jenny's mousecakes back at my den. You're all welcome to come over for some," Plato offered. There was a unified "sure", and the six Jellicles began to walk off towards Plato's den.

* * *

Well there you have it, I'm sure all of you are anxious as to what Quaxo's dream was, well it'll be in the next chapter once I write it, but I've been attacked by plot bunnies so it shouldn't be too long 

p.s. review


	3. The Night of Terror

Here we are, the third chapter, sry it took so long... had a brain fart hehehe

you may have noticed that the rating has gone up, well the dream, or should i say nightmare, turned crazier than i thought but it's nothing to bad, if you dont mad voilence

* * *

Victoria was the first to reach Plato's den. She was really hungry and was craving one of Jenny's mousecakes. The next in was Plato. He walked over to Victoria and nuzzled his snout in her neck. The queen giggled a bit before noticing Tugger smiling at her as he entered. "Don't worry about me Vicky. I'm not jealous. I'm actually happy you have Plato. One less kit following me around."

"I'm so glad that I'm no longer an annoyance," she joked tossing a mousecake towards him.

"Hey, nice house-queen you got yourself, Plato," Tugger smirked, taking a bite of the cake.

"I know, that's why I chose her," he smiled back rubbing Victoria's shoulder.

"Oh shut up you two." The three Jellicles began to laugh which alarmed Jemima. She was helping Munkustrap carry Quaxo. On the outside she seemed like any of the other kits, rambunctious and juvenile. But inside, she was one of the most kind and empathetic cats, as exhibited at the Jellicle Ball. Some think she was the most compassionate towards Grizabella. But above that, she had a hidden compassion for Quaxo, a love that even Victoria, her best friend, did not know about.

"What's all the hubbub?" Jemima asked, rushing into the den. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing important," Tugger blurted.

"These two were just insulting me," Victoria said, poking both in the chest.

"Like I said nothing important."

"Yah, that's not important," Jemima grinned, grabbing a mouse cake.

"Okay, enough with the insults. Where's Quaxo?"

"Don't worry Vicky, Munku's got him. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"So, do you think we should ask about his dream?" Plato asked innocently.

"Well…" Victoria started. She had to think for a second, "I guess we shouldn't. Just wait for him to open up on his own."

"Yah, I'd say that'd be the best idea," Tugger agreed.

"Here we are," Munkustrap announced, entering the den. He walked over to a pile of pillows and set the half-asleep Quaxo down gently. Then he proceeded to make his way next to Tugger and sit himself down. "Someone pass me a mousecake," he said lethargically.

"Get one yourself, you lazy son of a queen," Tugger replied smacking the Protector on the back.

"You're right, I am lazy. It's been an emotionally draining day."

"It's not even noon silly," Jemima chuckled.

"I know, but I get extremely worried when I see any Jellicle in need. And man did Quaxo take a lot out of me."

"Quaxo would be elated to know you care so much about him," Victoria smiled softly.

"I'm also extremely sorry," the afore mentioned tux yawned out. "I hate causing trouble for others."

"By no means did you cause any trouble. You can't control you dreams. And besides I was joking about my tiredness. I'm not that easily exhausted," the tabby assured.

"Well at the very least let me get that mousecake for you," Quaxo said standing up. He grabbed one of the nicest looking cakes and continued to hand it to Munkustrap. The tux then when back to the pile of pillows and plopped himself down next to his sister. At that moment a look of seriousness came over the young tom. "I'm sure you are all wondering about my dream."

There was a momentary chorus of mumbles followed by a unison, and somewhat anxious, "Yes."

"Well then, let me see if I remember," Quaxo responded, beginning to think long and hard about the dream. "It was the night of the Jellicle Ball and…

OoOoOoOoO

…And Quaxo stood in the midst of his fellow Jellicles as they sang praise of the great Skimbleshanks. Suddenly, a mysterious and eerie laugh was heard. Quaxo and Demeter were the first to know who it was. "Macavity!" Then the napoleon of crime himself appeared followed by his henchrats. As Macavity distracted the Jellicles with strange dancing the rats captured feeble Old Deuteronomy. Macavity proceeded to disappear as quickly as he had appeared.

While the other Jellicles worried and argued what they should do, Quaxo ran off into the distance. Far out of the view of the other cats he began to focus all the magical energy within himself. The tux began to levitate and glow in brilliant colors. There was a flash of light and as it dimmed Quaxo was no longer there. The cat that took his place was the same physical structure, but the appearance had changed. The tom still had the patch of white on the crest of his chest, but the rest of his body was now a pure black. And on his white face black lines had appeared. This tux was now the magnificent Mr. Mistoffelees.

As Mistoffelees returned to the site of the Jellicle Ball he witnessed the end of his friends struggle with Macavity. He also saw the crime lord take out all the power in the Junkyard. Mistoffelees then heard his fellow Jellicles proclaim that they "had to find Old Deuteronomy". The tux knew that it was time for him to make his appearance, but not before the Rum Tum Tugger could prepare the toms and queens for the miracles they were about to witness.

Hearing Tugger declare his name, Mistoffelees materialized himself right in the center of the horde of Jellicles, his tuxedo glittering with magic. As Tugger went on to state all the tux's abilities and accolades, Mistoffelees showed off small portions of his magic. Then it was time for the magnificent Mr. Mistoffelees's greatest feat, the rescue of Old Deuteronomy. Randomly choosing Cassandra out of the audience, he placed her under a beautifully golden piece of cloth. After sprinkling some magic dust and whispering silent incantations, the tux quickly pulled the sheet into the air. But Old Deuteronomy was not under it. Instead stood Macavity clutching a cowering Cassandra.

Before anyone could do anything the red monster slashed the queen's throat. Her blood splattered onto Mistoffelees as he looked on in horror. Macavity then, in a quick and orderly fashion, began to slay the rest of Jellicles, despite any effort to defend themselves. Throughout the massacre all that the tux could do was stand and watch, unable to move, petrified by fear. After only a few seconds Macavity had slaughtered all but two Jellicles, Mistoffelees and Victoria. And now he had the white queen in his grasp, the blood of the other cats staining her pure fur. "It's your fault they died. It's your fault your sister must die. It's your fault." As these words permeated the red toms lips he lifted his paw high in the air…

OoOoOoOoO

"…And that's when Victoria woke me up."

* * *

Well i hope the nightmare wasnt to over the top, i just started typing and that's how it came out, also i'm in pyschology class at the moment, and i think that would be classified as night terror instead of nightmare

night terror equals nightmarex10

also, there's the thing about quaxo and dem noticing macavity, in OBC and maybe OLC i not sure, quaxo was the one who would shot Macavity, but they took it away from him WTF

read and review


End file.
